In most laboratories, centrifugation takes place in a batch process, whereby a centrifuge is loaded with sample tubes and run up to speed. After a requisite period of steady state spinning, operation is stopped whereby the centrifuge must be allowed to run out slowly. Excessive braking is detrimental to the sample, and may lead to remixing of the separated portions. Once stopped, the centrifuge may be unloaded and a new batch prepared. Such systems are not very versatile and do not allow urgent samples to be handled.
An example of such a centrifuge is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,394. This publication shows a centrifuge, wherein the rotor must be decelerated or halted in order to load further samples or to unload centrifuged samples.
It would be desirable to provide a centrifuge that is versatile and can easily be adapted to handle samples in a continuous manner. Preferably, the centrifuge should be simple to manufacture and operate.